


Recycled 再生(Translation/翻译)

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finch致力于环保，坚持循环再利用。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recycled 再生(Translation/翻译)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Recycled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626386) by [travels_in_time](https://archiveofourown.org/users/travels_in_time/pseuds/travels_in_time). 



> 作者：travels_in_time
> 
> *Gen向  
> *微虐微甜  
> *有人点梗：写写“循环再利用”  
> *所有的是归于作者，所有的不是归于我

“官方上说，图书馆处在关闭废弃状态，所以是不会有人过来收垃圾的，Finch。"

“正是如此。所以你必须找到一个丢垃圾的便宜之地，Mr. Reese。当然，最好离这里稍微远一点。" Finch通情达理地解释。

“我穿得西装革履，手里大包小包提着垃圾，又走那么远，很容易引起别人注意的。” Reese抱怨说。

Finch没有费口舌指出，除了西装，Reese也有别的行头。他只是提醒，一如既往地提醒： “绿色袋子里装着的是可循环再利用的垃圾。" 不出所料，Reese翻了个白眼。但Finch不予理睬。

曾经有很长一段时间，Finch怎么说，Reese就怎么做，绝无二话。面对Finch的要求，Reese曾经只有两种答复：“好的，Finch”，或者，“没问题，Harold。”因此，Finch还挺喜欢听对方偶尔发发牢骚。Reese慢慢开始培养出他自己的行事喜好，Finch觉得这是件好事。虽然听起来有点怪，但是Finch认定，会对扔垃圾有所埋怨的John Reese成为“一不留神”跌下地铁站台的John Reese的可能性会小很多。

“你知道他们是怎么处理可回收垃圾桶的吗？他们直接就把它们倒进了垃圾车。我亲眼见过的。"

“不可能。” Finch骇然。他注意到Reese的嘴角稍微勾起了一下下——这就是Reese版的愉快大笑了——因而撇了下嘴。 "Mr. Reese，” Finch严肃地宣布，因为Finch的严肃态度总是会让Reese嘴角勾起弧度进一步变大， “我们对纽约市居民肩负的责任并不仅仅限于机器。循环再利用造福环境，不仅对整个人类有利，甚至不妨说有涤荡心灵之用。”

他装出没在看的样子，但是他确实看到了Reese俯身提起垃圾袋的同时嘴角扬起。为此，Finch很满意。就像他从无条件服从到发着半真半假的牢骚一样，Reese在Finch面前流露情绪同样是一个极其缓慢的过程。但终于，尽管他俩一如既往地内敛，Finch却已经可以轻松解读Reese的愉快、讽刺、担忧。今日的Reese已经脱胎换骨，和他当时找到的那个男人截然不同——当时那个男人衣衫褴褛，眼神空洞，唯一的情绪是绝望；那个男人被他自己的同僚视为一次性用品，用过即弃。

“我认为这是一桩富有诗意的事情。" 他知道自己又在天马行空地发散了，但是，Reese已经习惯了他的习惯。 “有些东西碎了，空了，被大众视作一无是处……但它们可以被修复、改作他用、重焕生机。"

这话大概说得有点过了。现在Reese挪开了视线。若是其他人，他大概已经满脸不自在了，但Reese的脸变得完全看不出任何情绪。 “头一回知道你对你的垃圾这么有感情，Finch。” 他拎着垃圾袋朝大门走去。

“这个嘛，” Finch的目光锁在电脑屏幕上。因为尊重Reese，他没有看对方。 “俗话说，甲之垃圾，乙之宝藏。”

——完结——


End file.
